thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Christian Thompson (EAM)
'Christian '''is the main character and protagonist of The Walking Dead story, Ends All Means. He is a survivor of the zombie outbreak. Pre-Apocalypse Henderson, Nevada Nothing is known about Christian before the apocalypse other than he lived in Nevada in the city of Henderson. Post-Apocalypse Video Game ''Main Article: Christian (Video Games) Fear The Walking Dead Main Article: Christian (Fear The Walking Dead) The Walking Dead "Better For Worst" In a flashback, Christian wakes up and sees the cabin on fire. He picks up his eye patch and searches for Jessica, he encounters an unnamed member of the Jigsaws and kills him by stabbing him in the gut. He finds a unconscious Maddie on the tree and picks her up. He runs out and yells for help. In the present (a year later), he is carving his staff. Maddie comes from the behind and checks on him, she asks him if he's okay but he explains he's not and is guilty about Lin's death but Maddie explains it wasn't his fault. Jason walks to him and asks him if he's okay and Christian responds that he was "okay for the moment". They go into the truck to a group In another flashbaack, he is walking with Lin and talking to him about science before the outbreak. They encounter a abandoned house, they go to it and search for stuff. However, Lin is shot in the chest by Jessie and he shoots Jessie two times. He goes to a dying Lin, telling him he'll be okay but Lin dies before Chris could do anything. In the present, Christian wakes up from sleeping by Maddie. They get out of the car to be in the settlement, The Charleston Settlement. During when he is walking with Maddie and Jason, he encounters Melissa Holmes gardening and Melissa sees Maddie and Christian. They decide to hug and embrace. "Jigsaw Puzzle" In a flashback, Christian is seen outside with the dead body of Lin. He stabbed him in the head before he could turn, a undead Jessie walks out and is kicked by Christian onto a table and is locked. In the present day, he is still hugging Melissa. She stops and asks Christian and Madeline about Joyce and Siddiq, Christian explained that Joyce died and then asks Melissa asks how she died. Madeline explain that she was bitten and refused to be put down. Christian tells Jason that he needs to comfort his friend in which, Jason responds by agreeing to Christian. During a town hall meeting, he meets a boy named Mike Wheeler, who asks him what the meeting is about. Christian replies by saying he doesn't know. This is when he meets Jane Ives and she asks where he is from, he explains he is from a community. In another flashback, he finds a abandoned store and encounters a fresh body of a walker. This is when he is attacked by a bandit named Tira, she ends up trying to choke out Tira but she is stabbed in the throat by Christian. After this, he gets his composure and looks down at Tira's body as he looks at himself in horror. "The Sleeping Grounds" Christian will appear in this episode. Killed Vicitims * Jessup (Indirectly Caused) * Lin (Before Reanimation) * Tira (Alive, Before Reanimation, Off-Screen) * One unnamed hobo (Zombified) * One unnamed Store Man (Alive) Trivia TBA References